


Blue Veins

by bisky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 80's high school au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party Jean and Eren play a game that turns into more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voice Carry

The sounds of laughter reverberated off the walls of the basement. Music poured through the stereo and flooded the room with thumping beats. The broken latch on the liquor cabinet gave way to a gaggle of tipsy teenagers. It was late enough in the night that a pair of boys had already retreated to the corner to ‘practice kissing’. The rest of the group sat in an oval surrounding the couch and TV. The lights were low but everyone could still see Ymir’s pink cheeks when Historia sat in her lap, and Sasha’s hands filled to the brim with chex mix.  
“Okay, okay but like breakaway pants are super important.” Eren stood in front of his spot on the couch, shouting over the music, a goofy smile on his face. Mikasa tugged him down and after sitting he spread his arms over the back of the couch across Mikasa and Armin’s shoulders.  
“I agree, our society would not be what it is today if it wasn’t for breakaway pants.” Marco echoed from his place across the circle.  
“You are such a kiss ass.” Connie shouted as him and Sasha began to pelt Marco (and by default Jean, who was sitting next to him) with only the parts of the chex mix they didn’t like.  
“Well we know Jean wears breakaway pants on a regular basis.” Ymir said, referencing to the time Jean’s gym shorts fell off freshmen year.  
“Will I never live that down?” Jean got up to get another cup of liquor but Marco pulled him back down and whispered something in his ear.  
There was a lull in the conversation as the stereo went quite with the end of a mixtape. Annie got up to change it to another tape but not before calling seat check and glaring around the circle. Connie plopped down in her seat on the couch anyway, but Armin swatted him away.  
“Hey guys, let’s play a game!” Connie said as he returned to Sasha’s side.  
“Game, game, game, game!” Sasha chanted as he said this.  
“No one wants to play your pervy games Connie.” Historia said before everyone started laughing. Ymir jerked and Historia’s drink almost spilled over the concrete floor before Mikasa, on her way to help Annie change the tape, caught it. The circle applauded and Mikasa blushed before taking a polite bow.  
“No, guys seriously. This one will be fun!” Connie said as his drink sloshed around in the plastic cup.  
“I think we should play.” Jean said.  
“Me too. It’s the last weekend before winter break ends. Let’s humour him.” Armin said. Eren shot him a look of disgruntlement. They had been through this the party before, and party before that, and the one before that. Did they ever get tired of spin the bottle and truth or dare?  
By this time Reiner and Bertholdt had returned and squeezed in next to Annie in the circle. There were grunts of approval as Connie grabbed a coke bottle off the end table and emptied it into the sink.  
“Oh Connie, not spin the bottle again.” Marco groaned.  
“I’m cool with it!” Ymir blurted out. Historia giggled and shifted her weight on Ymir’s lap.  
“It’s not spin the bottle guys. It’s a new game my brother taught me, that happens to require a bottle.” Connie placed the bottle in the center of the circle and sat down next to Sasha again. “Now remember you all agreed to play this, no chickening out if you don’t like who you get.” They all nodded before Connie started speaking again “Okay so the way you play is, someone spins the bottle and them and whoever it lands on have to go into the closet an-”  
There was a collective groan as someone threw a cup at Connie’s head and shouted “Seventh heaven is not new.”  
“Ugh will you guys just let me speak! Okay so they go in the closet and they have to kiss for as long as they can. First person to touch the other with anything but their lips loses. If you lose you’re out of the circle. No backing out and no standing in the closet doing nothing, alright? Who wants to go first?”  
“Me!” Sasha shouted. “I’m hoping to get some of that sweet toupeé action” She said as she crawled into the middle of the circle and winked at Jean.  
“In your dreams.” Jean shouted before leaning over and whispering to Marco again.  
The bottle spun several times as people chanted who they wanted it to land on. Eventually it landed on Mikasa, who rolled her eyes as Sasha pretended to be a wolf and howl at the moon. They entered the closet and came out moments later. Sasha threw her hands up and proclaimed she had lost within the first thirty seconds. Next up was Armin who blushed as the bottle landed on Bertholdt. They both emerged red faced, refusing to say who won. Soon the bottle got around to Eren, who only had one preference:  
Not Jean.  
Or Mikasa.  
But especially not Jean.  
Jean tried his best to look nonchalant but everyone knew he was hoping the bottle didn’t land on him either. Eren rose off the couch and aggressively flicked the bottle. The flick of his wrist sent the bottle into a tailspin and it continued to twirl for a long time. It shifted across the smooth concrete and then caught on someone’s pant leg. Eren didn’t need to glance up to see who it was. He already knew by the uproar of the room that the bottle gods were not smiling upon him today.  
“Oh my god this could not get any better!” Shouted Connie as he and Sasha high fived each other. Eren felt a slap on his back and looked up to see Jean looming over him.  
“A deal’s a deal, Jeager.”  
“Get your hand off of me.” Jean threw his hands in the hair and started laughing. Eren couldn’t tell if he was just really good at covering up or actually didn’t care. “Let’s get this over with.” As Eren stormed to the closet with Jean close behind, he could hear the others cheering and Connie taking bets on how long they would last.  
Once they were inside the closet they stood for a second, letting the silence hang in the musty hair.  
“Are you just going to stand there?”Jean asked as he padded around the wall for the light switch. Suddenly Jean’s face came to life as he located the switch. “What’s the matter? Don’t think you can handle all of this?” Jean gestured to himself with humility. Eren smiled, maybe it was the booze but Jean had seemed genuinely enjoyable tonight. Of course he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone especially Jean.  
They heard Connie from outside the door say something like “I don’t hear any smooching in there.” Finally Eren rolled his eyes and leaned in. He closed his eyes and soon felt Jean’s lips against his. Jean’s lips were chapped but he was a surprisingly good kisser. He moved his head when he was suppose to and pursed his lips at the right time.  
Suddenly Eren felt Jean’s tongue slide into his mouth and.....he didn’t want to stop it. Their tongues swirled around each other like a choreographed dance. They started to kiss faster and more furiously and it came to a point where it wasn’t a game anymore. There was no playing to win, this ballet of lips and tongues and clanking teeth was to feed an animal hunger inside of them. Jean hungrily placed his hand on Eren’s cheek. Eren stopped for a second to smile, with their faces still pressed together he said:  
“You lose.” Jean looked confused for a split second and then smirked.  
“Awh man.” They continued to kiss but this time all bets were off. Grasping hands and grinding bodies gave way to Eren pulling apart from Jean and backing against the wall.  
“Fuck me.” Eren managed to gasp out, already unbuttoning his pants.  
“What?”  
“I said fuck me. Are you deaf?”  
“N-n-no! I just...what does that mean?” The group outside had seemed to forget they were gone. They could hear cheering as Mikasa probably bench pressed a couch or something. Eren was getting frustrated but he didn’t want to yell and give them away. He ignored Jean and started to frantically undo his friend’s belt. Then he stopped and stood up straight.  
“Pull your pants up, Jean. This closet is nasty, we’re going to my room.”  
“But everyone will see us.” Jean said as he struggled to pull up the pants around his ankles. Eren ignored him and opened up the closet door. No one even looked towards them, they were too preoccupied with Ymir taking tequila shots off Historia’s stomach. Eren turned around to see Jean was inching along the wall, in his worst attempt to stay unseen. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Jean’s collar and lead him up the stairs to the first floor.  
After the door to the basement closed Eren pressed Jean against the wall and kissed him furiously. He smiled mischievously and squeezed the bulge in Jean’s pants before leading up the stairs to his room. When they entered he realized he had left the New Order record from earlier playing. As they kissed he backed up and grasped the knob, turning the sound louder. Power, Corruption & Lies blaired from the stereo as they ripped off their clothing. Then Jean lowered Eren onto his single bed.  
“Bed side table drawer, there’s some lube and condoms in there.” Eren said between kisses. Jean stopped for a moment and raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh and like you and Marco have never done anything?” Jean shrugged and leaned over to rifle through the draw.  
“Dude, you have like twenty pieces of chewed gum in here.” He said as he pulled out the silvery package and the tube of liquid.  
“It just means I have a strong jaw and can bite your dick off.”  
“That’s so sexy.” Jean uttered as he slipped the condom onto his penis. When he grabbed the lubricant Eren stopped him.  
“Let me do it.” Jean smirked and then handed Eren the bottle. Eren quickly squeezed the liquid into his hand and rubbed it over Jean’s cock. “Damn Jean, I always thought you had a small penis, but this, this is art.”  
“Wow thanks.” Jean said before leaning down and kissing Eren again. Jean then lifted up Eren’s legs hooked them around his shoulders. “Ready?” Eren bit his lip and nodded.  
He was extremely nervous, all of the sudden it meant everything in the world to him to seem sexually versed in front of Jean. Jean dipped his thumb into the lubricant and gently rubbed it against Eren’s rectum. His hands were cold and every muscle in Eren’s tensed up.  
“Look, I know you haven’t had sex with a guy before. It’s okay, if you want to stop, just tell me.  
“Shut up and put your dick inside of me.”  
“Oh is that the way we’re doing this.” Jean grinned and thrusted his hips inward. Immediately Eren felt it, Jean was slow and Eren held his breath. “Eagle one to capitol, we’re inside the cave. Roger.” Jean said holding his hand to his mouth like a walkie talkie.  
Eren was ready to come back with some sarcastic quip about what a mood killer that had been but right then Jean thrusted further in and all Eren could do was gasp. He clenched his teeth as pain shot through his nerves but it was overridden by an intense feeling of pleasure. Jean went slow at first but as Eren breathy moans got louder he began to go harder.  
“Oh my god!” Eren groaned through clenched teeth. He instinctively grabbed the top of the headboard and dug his nails into the wood.  
“I’ve wanted to fuck you forever, Eren. ” Eren let out a moan, he could feel a blazing warmth rising inside of him. Everything came to a head, the mixing of their sweat and tears melted into one and electricity shot through Eren’s body. Jean pulled out and collapsed across the bottom of the bed, Eren’s gangly legs still tangled up with him.  
“So who won?” Jean asked, Eren couldn’t see his face but he could tell he was smiling like a goof.  
“Get your clothes back on, they’ve probably realized we’re gone by now.”  
“You know even though I lost initially, I think I ultimately won this one.”  
“Fat chance.”


	2. Don't Stand So Close To ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French fires and frosties.

When Eren woke up the next morning he was draped across the end of the couch in the basement. Looking around he saw that everyone else was still asleep. Ymir and Historia were curled up in the lazy boy, Mikasa and Armin laid across each other at the other end of the couch, and everyone else was scattered across the floor curled up with pillows and Eren’s mom’s handmade afghans. He scanned the room for Jean’s tuft of carmel hair. Had that really happened last night? Most of it was a blur, but the part with Jean, that was crystal clear.   
Jean was nowhere to be found, but Marco was gone too. They must have left early. Marco always had to leave parties early, his mom was a hard ass when it came to those kinds of things. At the end of the couch Mikasa opened her eyes groggily.   
“Mom will be home soon, we should start cleaning up.”   
Eren spent the rest of the weekend in a daze. He thought of all the places he would see Jean again. They didn’t share any classes, Eren only occasionally saw him in the hallway, and Jean was always tied up after school with lacrosse practice. Feasibly they could go until the next weekend get together without seeing each other.   
Eren had mixed feelings about their encounter at the party. At the time it was if he physically needed Jean’s touch, but looking back on it he realized he was just drunk and horny. This was in direct conflict with the tightening of his chest every time he thought about Jean. He didn’t know how he felt, and that terrified him.   
That monday at school he was walking to third period when someone ran up and purposely bumped into him. He was about to rip them a new one when he was greeted with Jean, in the ugliest rainbow windbreaker every created.   
“Hey Eren!”   
“My retina’s are burning.” Sunlight escaped through the skylights above them and reflected off Jean’s two tone hair. Jean was an athlete but his build didn’t suggest it. He was tall and lanky save for his arms which were rather muscular. There was always something off about Jean, from the way he wore his backpack to the fit of his pants.   
“Ha. Ha.” Jean said while rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Wendy’s after school today. I have a coupon for a free frosty.” He pulled the coupon out of his pocket and waved it in the air as if to entice Eren further.   
“One half of me is saying ‘look at that rainbow windbreaker you should be embarrassed to be seen with this guy’ and then forty percent of me is saying ‘Judas probably turned down a free frosty too’ and then ten percent of me is saying ‘I’m late to class’.” He shoved his hands in his pocket. “I guess I can go.”   
“Radical. Well, I’m late to class too. See ya after school!” And with that he dashed down the hallway. Was he actually going on a date with Jean Kirschstein? His ninth grade self would be infuriated right now but an iridescent feeling began to bubble in his chest and fill his heart with contentment. Only the tardy bell shook him out of his daze. As he ran down the hall he turned to see Jean ducking into his class. 

* * *   
When Eren emerged from 8th period he almost walked straight past Jean who was leaning against the window directly parallel to the classroom door. There was a tug at the hood of his sweatshirt and as he twirled around he was met with Jean’s windbreaker.   
“Where do you think you’re going?”   
“I thought we were meeting there, jackass.”   
Jean smirked and zipped up his windbreaker before sliding past Eren and through the stream of people flowing towards the doors. Eren ran to keep up with him; his tan and brown hair bouncing slightly above the sea of bobbing heads. Finally he caught up with Jean as they both filed out of the double doors along with the rest of the students. The brisk autumn air splashed against Eren’s skin and stained his cheeks pink. He jogged to reach Jean but slowed his pace as he reached his side.   
“Why aren’t you at lacrosse practice? I thought you had it everyday.” he before breathing out a puff of silvery air.   
“Skipped it.” Jean shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Do Mikasa and Armin know?” By this time they had left the campus and now strolled past identical houses all with the same faded red door.   
“That we had sex?” He scoffed. “Uh no.” A car honked at them and Jean waved to the driver, his big hands flopping in air. Turning back to Eren, he cut in front and began to jog backwards.   
“I’m buying you a frosty, man. The least you could do is not act like you’re repulsed by the mere thought of fucking me.” Biting his tongue between his teeth he grinned shook his head playfully.   
“Okay, okay. Let’s just agree that we gained mutual pleasure from having sex with each other and never talk about it again.” Jean laughed and spun back to Eren’s side. They walked in silence for a block or two. The trees lining the streets had begun to shed their green for hues of orange and yellow. They reached the park which was filled with kids who had just gotten out of school. Rolling down hills into piles of leaves and climbing tree trunks in hopes of maybe touching the sky, Eren was jealous of them. They didn’t have to worry about anything but the sound of the breeze and the fleeting glow of the sun. They soon passed the park and rounded the corner into a strip mall. Jean stopped in the parking lot and started counting the money in his wallet.   
“Hey, Eren. Can you spot me like five dollars?”  
“You told me this was on you!”  
“Well that was before Christa guilted me into buying like four cheer squad shirts. Call me when you can say no to those pouty lips.”   
“Ymir threatened you.”  
“Pretty much.” Eren couldn’t blame him, she did the same thing to him last week. Sighing he reached into the pocket he kept his crumpled wad of cash in and handed Jean a bill.   
“This smells faintly of cat piss.” Jean said as they made their way to the Wendy’s across the parking lot to which Eren shoved him in the rib with his elbow.  
When they got to the restaurant they ordered and slid into a booth in the corne  
underneath a picture of the ‘Where’s The Beef’ lady.   
“Why did you get fries?” Eren asked, pointing to the large order of fries Jean had gotten in addition to their frosties.”   
“I’ll show you.” Jean poured the fries onto the tray and popped the lid off the frosty. He then proceeded to stick the entire fry in the ice cream. Eren’s face contorted into a look of pure repulsion.   
“That’s disgusting Jean. That is the equivalent of just scooping up dog shit and eating it.”  
“Don’t knock it till you try it.” He said before dipping three more fries in the cream. “Trust me it’s good. No? Okay, more for me.” Jean slid the tray towards him.  
“Maybe just one.”   
“That’s the spirit, Jeager!”   
Eren tentatively grabbed a fry and slowly slid it into the frosty. Jean’s eyes had lit up as he started fake cheering Eren’s name. He slid the fry into his mouth and was silent for a moment.   
“Okay, that was actually pretty good.”   
“The Kirschtein reign just won’t let up!” Excitedly Jean jumped up and pretend to blow kisses to imaginary admiring fans.  
“Sit your ass down, it wasn’t that good.” Silence overtook the conversation and Jean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jean bit his lip. Eren had never noticed it before but Jean bit his lips a lot. There was a scab down the split of his lower lip and other spots were pink with the skin freshly torn. This strangely comforted Eren; he liked the thought of Jean having silly flaws. Jean took a slurp from their shared soda, and smiled awkwardly.   
“So, have you ever dated a guy before?” He dipped another fry in the creamy mixture and raised his eyebrows playfully.  
“I mean...no, but I’ve been with guys. You know that. Besides what do you know about dating, you had sex with me and then took me to Wendy’s. Real smooth, Jean.” Eren slammed down his drink. The nerve, who the hell did Jean think he was.  
“Oh really? And what would be up to Eren Jeager’s lofty standards?” Eren began to roll the straw wrapper into a spiral. A group of teenagers from another high school burst into boisterous laughter from across the room, which seeped into Eren’s skin like sunlight and peeled off to reveal the pinky flesh underneath. The flesh that had Jean’s words from that night pressed into them.   
Suddenly the sound of Eren’s heart stopped reverberating in his ears and his entire psyche went blank. He violently ripped the wrapper into jagged pieces.   
“You don’t still have feelings for Marco do you?” He spat out. Jean looked visibly taken aback and struggled to find the words to answer. Eren stared directly at him.  
“Marco and I broke up months ago.”   
“That doesn’t mean anything.” He barked. Jean sunk into his seat and began to rub his eyes.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say. Marco and I are just friends. Scouts honor. We dated, it didn’t work out. The end.” Eren raised his eyebrows. Taking a deep breath Jean continued: “I really do want to be with you, Eren. This isn’t some practical joke or scheme to make my ex jealous. I just can’t stop thinking about you, ya know? I feel like I’m in some stupid John Hughes movie. You’re Molly Ringwald obviously.” He grinned.   
The teenagers had left and now all that was left in the Wendy’s was an elderly couple and girl in the corner booth with her physic schoolwork sprawled across the table. When Eren didn’t laugh Jean sighed and leaned back onto the booth back; his eyes wandering around the ceiling.   
“What has this world come to? Jean Kirschtein and I are dating.” Eren said as he picked up the empty tray of food.


	3. Blood Makes Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen, tensions are high

Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat cross legged on the floor of Eren’s room. The only sounds were those of the clacking of Mikasa’s nails on the calculator, Armin’s furious scribbling, and the rhythmic sound of Eren tossing a hackie sack over and over again.   
The last few months were categorized by time spent sneaking off behind the bleachers at football games, time spent lying in jean’s bed listening to old cassettes, and time spent listening to their friends bitch about how much time was spent doing the other two things. There was no end to the number of times they argued over whether Depeche Mode or New Order was better or how many root beers they drained from simply lying on the floor of Eren’s basement and talking.  
“Hey Armin, do you think I could borrow your record player?” Eren asked nonchalantly, crocheted ball still bouncing in and out of his hand. Armin raised his attention from his chemistry homework and narrowed his eyes.   
“Depends. Are you going to have sex on top of it?”   
“What the fuck Armin? No.” Armin’s poker face spread into a grin as Eren threw the hackie sack at him and missed. Mikasa giggled and high fived him.   
“But no really what are you going to use it for?”   
“Jean and I found all of these cool records in his attic an-” As soon as Jean was mentioned Mikasa and Armin dramatically rolled their eyes in unison. “Ugh, Nevermind. You guys are such assholes.”   
“No! We were just kidding, Eren.” Mikasa said before rolling onto her stomach.   
“Yeah! You can totally use my record player, but you have to come get it yourselves. ‘Cause you know...” He raised his arm and wiggled them around to demonstrate his pure lack of muscular strength of any kind. Suddenly they all turned towards the hallway at once when they heard the phone downstairs start ringing.  
“I got it!” Eren half-shouted before standing up and tripping over a pile of dirty clothes. “I meant to do that.” As he dashed down the hallway he heard Mikasa and Armin laughing and huffed enough for them to hear. Sliding across the tile floor he arrived at the phone panel on the wall and answered with a smooth as hell “Sup.”   
“Hey, uh, Eren?” It was Jean.   
“Speaking.” He said, trying his hardest to sound like a cool laid back dude and not a mom. There was a long pause and Jean took a deep breath on the other end before speaking.  
“Can you come to the park by Eastward? I need to talk to you.” His voice was thin and measured. As if he was trying to keep from speaking at all.   
“Uh, Eastward? That’s way down there it’ll take me awhile is that okay?”   
Hiccup  
“Ye-yeah-yes.”   
“Ooookay?”   
“Bye.”   
Eren hung up the phone slowly. What the hell was that about? It was probably nothing though. Jean was a fuckin idiot anyway. He tugged on his winter coat and yelled up the stairs to tell Mikasa and Armin where he was going. They poked their heads out of the room as Armin made kissy faces and Eren rolled his eyes.   
The walk to the Eastward park was about fifteen minutes on a good day. Luckily most of the snow hadn’t stuck from the night before but it was still pretty damp. After looking up to his bedroom window, Eren embarked into the mist.  
The park was vacant when Eren arrived. Water clung to his shoes and formed rings around the bottom of his jeans. He was starting to regret saying he’d come but the blooming in his chest when he thought of Jean said otherwise. Across the park he saw Jean’s bright red coat which against the montone hue of it’s surroundings made it look like Jean’s figure was the only color in the world. Eren broke into a jog after waving in Jean’s direction.   
“Did I ever tell you that coat makes you look like a tomato?”   
“Only a thousand times.” Jean was slow to answer and when he did his voice wavered. This split second sound of helplessness pricked Eren’s senses. He swung his arm around Jean’s shoulder and planted a kiss on his rough lips. Their lips pressed together as Jean’s tongue began to tangle with Eren’s. Aggressively Jean grabbed Eren’s waist and pulled him so their bodies were pressed together. The buttons on their coats copying the mingling of their tongues. Eren pulled his lips away.   
“Slow down, I gotta come up for air sometime.”   
“Oh... sorry.” Jean seemed to whisper. Eren leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and then took a step back. “Hey! Armin said we could borrow his record player, isn’t that awesome?”   
“Yeah.” Jean was visibly weary, his shoulders slumped over and arms crossed in front of his body like a shield.   
“Okay, what is wrong? You have been acting weird since you called me earlier.”   
Jean sighed heavily and took a look around the vacant neighborhood before shoving his hands into his pockets. Eren was starting to get irritated, he hadn’t hiked all the way down here in the cold for Jean to be cagey. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head as if to say ‘I’m waiting.’ Clenching his eyes shut, Jean looked as if he was holding back tears. He looked up and Eren could see the world in his face. Jean looked away and started speaking.   
“I don’t know if you remember this but, after Marco and I broke up I started hanging out with this guy Trent. He was older, in college.” Eren vaguely remembered it.  
“Jean.....”   
“I’m HIV positive.”   
Everything stopped.   
Eren knew his heart was beating but he couldn’t feel it. The wind beating against his skin ceased and the light drained from the sky. He was floating in space but planted firmly on the ground, he was being held underwater but burning alive, he gasped for air but his lungs were full, and he could have sworn for a moment that the earth stopped spinning.   
“Y-yo-you what?”   
“I just found out like an hour ago.” He looked directly at Eren and he was met with something he had never seen before. Jean was scared.   
“What the....”  
“Eren-”   
“What the fuck.” Eren’s hands curled into fists. He felt fleeting, as if his body was made of smoke, disintegrating into the air. “WHAT THE FUCK!”   
“Eren please just try to stay calm.” Jean took a step forward and grasped at Eren’s arm but Eren jerked away violently. “Please this will be so much easier if you stay calm.”   
“What did you think was going to happen?! You’d tell me that I might have HIV and then we’d go get some burgers?”   
Jean opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a puff of silvery air.   
“You son of a bitch. How could you do this? To me, to us, to yourself!”   
“You might not even have it, Eren.” Jean’s voice cracked as he said Eren’s name. He was gulping back tears but Eren didn’t care.   
“Never talk to me again. Don’t call, don’t come up to me in the hallway, just stay away.” He said before beginning to turning around.   
Quickly Jean grabbed his arm and shouted “Come back,” but Eren didn’t hear him. All he felt was Jean’s large hand enveloping him. Eren’s entire body froze for a second before he spun around and thrust his fist. When his fist connected with Jean’s upper cheek he felt a shattering in conscience, a knob turned down to simmer, and there was nothing he wanted more than to run. To never be seen again, by Jean, or anyone.   
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He managed to shout as Jean hunched over clutching his face. They stood there for a moment; Eren breathing heavily. Jean let his hand fall to his side and rose to look at Eren, making one last silent plea. Their eyes met.   
Eren turned around and walked away until Jean’s coat was but a speck in a sea of grey.


End file.
